Love Can Change the World
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: They always knew Harry would do anything for the one he loved. What they hadn't expected was Draco to do the same. Drarry Can be seen as companion to 'False Reality'


**Warnings: Male x Male relationship. This may also confuse you/mess with your mind [as my friend put it] and your sense of good/evil. For that I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the spells. I own the wording of the words and the viewpoints of Draco only.**

* * *

She stared at him, her expression one of absolute horror. He ignored her, one hand stroking a pale forehead as he gazed fondly at the boy upon the bed. She swallowed and looked away, mind whirring with possibilities, all of them bad. She stared resolutely at the white curtains, fluttering in the nightly breeze sweeping in from the ocean and took a deep breath. Swallowing the sudden lump and ignoring the burning, she turned back to the bed.

"You love him." It was a statement but he nodded anyway, eyes never leaving the sleeping boy. "Would you die for him?" There was another nod, this one slower. She blinked back tears and spoke again, ignoring how her voice cracked. "Would you kill for him?" It came out as a whisper, but his hand stilled in its stroking. Slowly he turned, looking at her with a serious face. "I would do anything for him. I love him."

She couldn't stop the overflow of tears as they stared at each other. "Enough to watch the world be destroyed?" The question was slightly hysterical sounding and her hands were shaking as she clenched them tightly. He looked at her, a flash of pity and understanding in his eyes. "If he asked me to," he said slowly, his steady gaze never leaving hers. "I would destroy it myself." She fled them, a sob tearing from her throat as she raced down the stairs and out the house.

Immediately she was in the middle of a forest, the protections on the house ensuring that. She stumbled to the nearest tree and leaned against it, sobs tearing themselves from her chest as her breath came in gasps. She barely noticed when hands wrapped around her, but she met his concerned gaze with her teary one. "What-?" He started to ask, but she wailed and clung to him. "We're done for." She murmured against his neck, tears ebbing away as numb realization set in. "We're done."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Back at the house they lay side by side on the sapphire sheets, hand entwined casually. "I meant what I said you know." One said softly. "I think she understands now." He turned his head to meet slate eyes head on. "Is that selfish of me, do you think? To be the one to set the world on fire, to watch the people I know and love burn, simply because you ask it of me?" There was no response, and he sighed gustily, turning back to look at the ceiling.

"Is it really that wrong of me to do what my heart says?" A hand stroked his cheek comfortingly and he turned back, a small smile stretching across chapped lips. "No, I didn't think so either." And Draco smiled, leaning over to press his lips against Harry's. He pulled away after a mere second, looking into green eyes. "Tell me the story again." Harry smiled warmly, and began.

"_We had been out of school for a couple of years before I saw you again, though I hadn't really thought of you much. Granted, this was during the time that I was training like crazy to defeat Voldemort, so I wasn't thinking about much. I trained, ate, and slept and though I was in the best condition of my life and I knew I was doing something important, I couldn't find it in me to really care. I had never wanted to fight him anyway, though I wanted him gone. I was to the point I didn't even care if he stayed around. Then I saw you._

_It was some alley and we were passing through, going opposite directions. You looked up as we went to pass each other and we both faltered in our steps. It was very odd, thinking back. But it seemed like something shifted then. You nodded at me and I nodded back and we went on our way, but you remained in my thoughts. I knew it was stupid to be thinking of you so much, since I figured you blew off the whole encounter as nothing."_

"But I didn't. I was thinking about you too. You confused me because something in your eyes...it wasn't the same." Harry gave a rueful grin. "I know that now." Draco nodded in compliance and he continued.

"_I told Hermione and Ron about it, but they just gave me odd looks. 'How do you know he's different when you haven't even talked to him?'. There was no way for me to explain, and so I wanted proof. I owled you, asking you to meet up with me at a place of your choosing. Two days later I was in your sitting room sipping at tea and wondering if it was wise to not tell anyone where I went. When the idle chatter we were forcing ourselves to make turned awkward, you asked why I was there. I was blunt. 'I'm not sure what I believe anymore.' You dropped your tea cup, you were so surprised." _

Draco grimaced. "How uncouth of me. How very plebeian." Harry shushed him and continued, fighting his smirk.

"_When you recovered and was sure I was serious, we talked. It was hesitant and we barely scratched the surface of anything, but when it came time for me to leave I had a lot to think about. 'Just look around, Potter.' You said as I went to get into the floo. 'You'll see that there is not really good and evil; there just is. The world is black and white, as it as always been, and one cannot exist without the other.' _

_I didn't let you see how much I agreed with your statement, but over the next few days I did exactly what you told me to do. I watched without outside influences, for the first time in my life, and I _saw_. I stumbled through your floo that night and you caught me. You must have seen something new in my eyes because you didn't say a word as you led me to the sitting room and poured brandy. __We talked yet again, and I stayed the night in the guest bedroom._

_I returned to you in the following weeks, each one of our visits delving deeper into what you believed. You were always interesting to talk to and very good at making points; you always told me what you believed and left me to make my own decisions. Three months later I left the Order under the pretense of wanting Voldemort to think we were breaking apart. Dumbledore agreed and I left the country, secretly staying with you in Ireland. The first night I was there we kissed, and our relationship changed."_

Draco frowned yet again. "It wasn't really romantic was it? We go from enemies to acquaintances to friends to lovers in not even three months? And the kiss was horribly executed. I could've done better." Harry rolled his eyes teasingly. "When have we ever been normal? And I liked the kiss; you were so flustered afterwards." As Draco opened his mouth Harry rushed onward.

"_Six months after I left I returned, bringing you with me. There were so many fights and tears over you. Nobody wanted you there; nobody trusted you. I said it was fine; if they wanted you gone you would leave. They all looked relieved until I added I'd be going with you. That was when we really started falling apart, Hermione, Ron, and I. When our relationship was discovered they all said you were trying to bring me into the darkness. That was the first and last time I tried to show them my views. 'Hermione,' I started with as they stared at me in shock. 'Incendio for example. It's used to cook with, or could save your life if you were stranded in a cold place, correct?' _

_I remember her hesitant nod, eyes flickering uncertainly to Dumbledore. 'Or it could be used to set a house on fire as people are inside. It could be used to kill someone. Wingardium Leviosa could be used to save a man falling to his death, or it could be the spell used to make him fall in the first place. Incarcerous could be used to stop a criminal from running, or it could be used to hold your victim down as you did unspeakable things to them.' _

_I had been standing by this point, hands flat on the table and looking at their surprised faces seriously as you sat proudly beside me. Don't deny it; I could _feel _your smugness. 'These so called light spells are only light because of the way we use them. The Death Eaters won't be throwing flowers at us; they'll be using evil spells and we're going to fight them with Jelly-Leg curses and silly hexes? I say we fight back with their fire; it won't be considered dark magic if we're using it for good, true?' Dumbledore had his fingers clasped together I remember, his face stony. 'What about the blood boiling curse, Mr. Potter? How could that be used for good?" _

_You drug yourself into the conversation at this point. "It could be used to get poison out, or to slightly raise the temperature of somebody who is freezing to death or needs to sweat out a sickness. What about the water boiling spell?' Ron was frowning, eyebrows furrowed as we stood calmly beside each other. 'What about it?' This time I answered. 'It isn't specifically used to boil water. You have to add it to make water boil; the only difference between the blood boiling and water boiling is a single word.' They had looked at us like we were crazy, Hermione near tears. They had said you were addling my mind. So we left, and we haven't looked back."_

"You don't think they're right, even now?" Harry looked at him in confusion, so he clarified. "I am technically asking you to destroy the world as we know it and mold it to our satisfaction. I am practically telling you to murder Dumbledore and Voldemort both, simply so you can take his place." Harry shook his head, eyes amused. "You aren't telling me to do that at all. You gave me the idea yes, but like everything I chose for myself. You made sense Draco; since the beginning. Everything about your ideas made sense and your plans do now as well. I'm not following you nor are you following me; it's entirely mutual."

Draco nodded, eyes troubled and Harry switched topics swiftly. "We'll be meeting with everyone tomorrow. The people who agree with us at any rate. We have quite a few more than I thought we would, including some of your old friends." Draco brightened slightly and Harry smiled. "You'll see. It will work out." Draco smiled softly, merely a twitch of his lips, and kissed Harry deeply.

**x-x-x-x**

Draco Malfoy paused as he looked around. There were several dead but many more alive than he expected, being herded until they could be dealt with at a later time. Hogwarts stood against a cloudy sky and wind brushed against him as he surveyed the conquered battlefield. Harry stood beside him, eyes proud as the people looked up with varying emotions. Draco said nothing as Harry entwined their fingers and pressed his lips against the pale skin there. "Welcome to our new world, Draco." Draco nodded, a slow smile forming. "Harry, I think we should try to convince them our way is right, and those that disagree should be killed, or at least watched closely." Harry frowned slightly. "I want them to have free will Draco." Draco turned to smile at him winningly, pressing a cool hand against Harry's cheek.

"They will love; for us or against us. Of course those that care less will simply be watched until we're sure there will be no trouble." Draco watched as the potion took affect and Harry slowly nodded. "You make perfect sense as usual. What would I do without you?" Draco smiled thinly. "Let's not find out." Harry laughed, head thrown back. "We're in perfect agreement." They walked down the hill slowly, arms around each others waist and Draco thought back to Harry's question (had it really just been this morning?).

_Is it selfish of me[...]? _Draco swallowed heavily, glancing briefly at the man beside him before letting out a nearly soundless sigh. _No Harry, it isn't selfish of you at all. Is it selfish of me, do you think, to go through all this trouble just to get you? To destroy the world, just to create one where us being together is possible? Was it wrong of me to slip that in your tea that first day? To steer you in the direction I wanted you to go in? _Harry turned and smiled brightly at Draco, causing him to smile back automatically as he realized he had been lagging.

Harry pulled him against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and Draco sighed in contentment as he leaned his head against the broader shoulder. _No Harry, I agree. I don't think it's selfish of me either. _The world had always thought Harry would do anything for the person he loved, and it was apparently confirmed as he molded a new world, just for said person.

What they hadn't expected was Draco, heartless and the victim of unrequited love Draco, to do the same.

* * *

**Debate time: Do you think Draco is evil for doing what he is doing? I personally see him as slightly delusional because he thought Harry would never willingly accept him, so he took matters into his own hands and convinced himself he's happy with Harry, though it's slightly against his will. -nods-**


End file.
